In the event of a serious injury, it often falls to the first responders to quickly stabilize a patient for transport to an appropriately equipped medical care facility. The first responders are often trained to assess patients' injuries. They may often be required to determine appropriate procedures to quickly stabilize a traumatic injury, and to determine what their limitations may be in terms of time to treat before transport in view of the criticality of the patient's wounds.
One type of serious injury that may be encountered as a result of, for example, a military encounter, is a bullet or knife wound. In the event of a gunshot or knife wound penetrating the chest or thoracic region, for example, a first responder may be equipped to apply a dressing over the wound. Punctures that penetrate the thoracic wall, however, are serious and demand immediate medical attention. Without access to a well equipped medical facility, there is a danger that a patient can develop a life-threatening condition, such as pneumothorax, if pressure is allowed to build up in the pleural space through the wound.